


合宿3(H部分)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hoshitani Yuta - Fandom, nayuki tooru - Fandom, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	合宿3(H部分)

那雪他被了星谷他吻完之後，那雪他就小小顫抖，之後星谷他把那雪他抱了並且在床上，把了那雪他的在床上抱起，之後把他抱緊就同了那雪他：我今天想要你更多，之後那雪他在耳邊聽了，就把了那雪他吻了的時候，之後星谷深吻並用口吸完，之後那雪他就蒙上眼睛的(雙眼), 之後星谷他覺得這樣的那雪他變得更加可愛，之後星谷他就吻了那雪他的唇部，也之後用了舌吻，那雪他吻着的時候就被星谷他抱得好緊，之後星谷他就放了那雪他在床上的就開始用了舌頭舔吻那雪他的身體，而那雪他發現自己的身體感覺變得厲害，每一下就會特別厲害，星谷他舔了那雪他的耳尖裏面及外圍及頸部等，兩隻都係一样舔的，也有些時候吸下，之後那雪他就被星谷他撫摸了全身，之後那雪他就叫得十分之大声，而星谷他看到那雪他的样子也是好cute, 而發覺那雪他乳頭是敏感点，但不過那雪他的全身都係敏感点的，所以就把那雪他的衣服全部都除出來的時候，星谷他的腳不小心撞向那雪他的大大，也同了那雪他的大大撫摸，之後也不小心撞向了那雪他的小穴也在摩擦的，之後星谷他就看了那雪他這樣就發現了那雪他现在這樣的情況，原來是那雪他看不到星谷他做什麼，而令到那雪他的全身我會這樣的，之後星谷他就撫摸了那雪他的屁股的時候，而不小心碰小穴的時候，那雪他就叫得好大得好大声，叫‘啊咦啊～嗯啊，之後那雪他的好像難受，星谷他就同了那雪他講：我不如唔好做，那雪他：沒問題的哈啊～，我好喜歡你這哈啊样做的，那雪他這樣講的，就把那雪他抬起並抱起的，之後吻了那雪他的唇部，又把那雪他的乳頭捏撫摸及揉無摳扭和轉及拴拎住提扯了幾下，兩顆乳頭都係一樣的，那雪他就大叫：啊嗯啊星～谷啊，不要太啊大力哈，之後星谷他就把那雪他的乳頭撫摸和提扯捏下了及吸咬舔了一下和一圈，之後那雪他就叫得越大声，之後那雪他的身體被星谷他抬起，而那雪他就抓緊了床單，之後星谷他就舔了那雪他的小穴並又時撫摸捏了乳頭，之後撫摸了那雪他的屁部，舔到了那雪他的小穴嘅敏感点，也令到了那雪他就叫了啊～呢咦～嗯啊星啊谷～要高潮哈啊，之後那雪他就不停大叫的，那雪他給星谷他抱緊睡覺，就抱得好像甜蜜的一樣。


End file.
